Teardrops
by Project Z-00
Summary: Es difícil decir: Te amo, para después oír: Yo no. Y duele, pero ¿las lágrimas pueden arreglar las cosas? Lo sé pésimo summary xD es ke no hay inspiración. ºSonadowºOne-Shotº


¡Saludos! En las notas finales diré todo, solo dejo unas advertencias:

**Disclaimer:** Sonic y cía. no me pertenecen, sino que son completamente propiedad del Sonic Team. La idea es completamente mía.

**Advertencias:** Como siempre (y no me pude aguantar las ganas) esto es sonadow, si no es de tu agrado, retocede. Si deseas comentar algo, te recomiendo que sea referente al fic.

* * *

**§-Teardrops-§**

Vagaba entre las inmensas calles de la ciudad; su mirada pérdida y sus ojos cristalizados.

Había tenido una pelea con sus amigos por temas sin importancia, o al menos eso pensaba; y para acabarla **algo** pasó con… **él**. Solo se limitó a salir corriendo de aquella escena y perderse en la penumbra que en esos momentos caía sobre de la ciudad.

Ahora solo se limitaba a ir a donde sea que sus piernas le estuviesen llevando. Se sentía tan impotente por no haber podido hacerle frente; pero esa mirada le causó temor, temor por saber que… Detuvo su marcha y cerró sus ojos fuertemente dejando que las perlas cayeran por sus mejillas. Y entonces, los ángeles parecían compadecerse de su dolor: gotas del cielo empezaron a caer.

Aquello le reconfortaba, quizás solo un poco. Respiró hondo y siguió caminando olvidando por completo que aún derramaba lágrimas. "_Al menos así, mis lágrimas simulan ser gotas de lluvia…"_ pensó para sí mismo. Mantenía su mirada baja y sombría sin tomarle importancia a su alrededor, ya nada importaba, de todos modos… a **él** no le importaba. Que injusta es la vida¿no es cierto? Pero siempre es así, nunca será como uno quiere, no, nunca. El amor quizás sea el mejor sentimiento del mundo; pero la amistad… arreglaba todo, o al menos eso decían todos. Sin embargo **eso** no se podría arreglar con nada…

--FLASH BACK—

-_Necesito… hablar contigo –chocaba sus dedos entre sí mientras un carmín empezaba a cubrir sus suaves mejillas –es… importante… -dijo nervioso_

_-Entonces habla Faker –dijo indiferentemente –que no tengo tu tiempo_

_-… Verás… -sus mejillas se pintaban más de rojo –yo… es que, bueno… yo… -miraba al suelo como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo –es que… es demasiado difícil, je –rió nerviosamente_

_-Hm… -ya se le estaba colmando la paciencia, ese "Faker" le exasperaba_

_-No se como decírtelo… -suspiró largo y profundo –yo…_

_Todo sucedió tan rápido; el de orbes esmeraldas por fin "soltó la sopa", inconcientemente, a lo que el otro se sorprendió un poco ante _**aquellas **_palabras, bajó la mirada y sonrió socarronamente. El primero no pudo evitar ver la escena del ojicarmín con algo de dolor…_

_-… -mordió su labio inferior -¿Sabes? Era sólo una broma… -dijo antes de salir corriendo de la casa del bicolor…_

--FIN DEL FLASH BACK—

Sacudió su cabeza ante el desagradable recuerdo y prosiguió con su camino. Iba cruzando una de las tantas calles sin mirar a los lados, sin inmutarse. Pronto una luz le cegó y no pudo evitar querer saber de donde provenía. No hallaba forma alguna al objeto que, por lo visto, se detuvo frente a sí. La luz era muy fuerte para sus ojos y no podía aclarar su vista, solo podía escuchar…

Una puerta se abrió y poco después se cerró, unos pasos se escuchaban y pronto una figura se pudo divisar, la cual detuvo su marcha frente a un cegado erizo de color azul. Éste último desconocía quien podía ser aquel frente a sí… Y en unos instantes sus ojos se abrieron de impresión. ¿Cómo era posible que **él** estuviera ahí¿Qué hacía ahí? Era tan confuso todo y se hacía la pregunta: _"¿Aún estoy vivo?" _porque ciertamente era imposible de creer.

-Me tenías preocupado… -habló seriamente

No obtuvo respuesta del más bajo, pero no importaba, lo había encontrado y eso era suficiente.

-Faker… -sonrío algo burlón, pero un tanto sincero

-… -aún estaba en completo shock

-Muy preocupado… -dio un paso para acercársele más

Todo parecía lento, muy lento. Aún no terminaba de entender como había terminado ahí con **él**. Y nuevamente sus ojos se cristalizaron; aunque aquella lluvia confundía esas lágrimas era fácil saber que estaba llorando.

-… -sonrió para sí algo **satisfecho** y tomó por el mentón al erizo azul para hacerse de sus labios; un beso casto e infantil, no quería alarmarlo. Cortó el beso y le sonrió dulcemente

Estaba confundido. No podía asimilar lo ocurrido. Pero algo le interrumpió sus pensamientos: una calidez le rodeaba, lo estaba abrazando. Por un momento se dejó llevar; pero lo ocurrido tiempo atrás le abrió los ojos separándose bruscamente del abrazo.

-No… esto, no debería ser así… -dijo tristemente y desvió la mirada

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el más alto

-Tú… te burlaste… -mordió su labio inferior intentando controlarse

-¿Burlarme? Oh, eso… Faker, no era mi intención… -le obligó a mirarle a los ojos –no podría soportar hacerte llorar… una vez más… -y lo besó nuevamente esta vez apasionadamente.

Seguía confundido, pero que importaba ahora tenía lo que quería. Aunque no como lo había pensado… La lluvia aún seguía cayendo, mojando a los dos cuerpos que ahora se mostraban algo **tímidos **por sus acciones.

-¿No crees que nos resfriaremos? –dijo el ojicarmín después de terminar el beso

-Creo que tienes razón –rió nerviosamente

-Vamos, subamos al auto –le sonrió y lo llevó hasta la puerta del copiloto

-¿Y a donde iremos? –preguntó curioso

-Es una sorpresa –le dijo juguetonamente

-No es justo, dime –hizo puchero

-Ya, no te voy a decir…

-Dime

-Que no

-Dime

-No te pongas necio o ten por seguro que te dejo aquí ¬¬

-O.O me callo

Subieron al auto y se pusieron en marcha con destino a… un lugar desconocido XD.

**FIN**

* * *

Muy lindo¿no? XD.

Bueno, aquí vengo con este pequeño One-shot. La idea surgió cuando me encontraba platicando con una Tomodachi n.n, es que andábamos hablando de sonadow y pues se me ocurrió contarle un pequeño relatito y ese relatito al poco rato se me ocurrió convertirlo en un fic. Es que no me pude aguantar las ganas X3 es imposible si estás hablando de sonadow xD. Y alguien sabe ¿cuál es ese lugar desconocido? xD yo sí o.o.

Pues, os pido una opinión con la más grande sinceridad, si acaso he mejorado un poco, si me salió bien, si salió pésimo, etc. Me harían más happy que una lombriz xD.

Ahora, me retiro. Aún tengo tarea que hacer xD soy una niña irresponsable.

¡Se cuidan¡Ja ne!


End file.
